


Music Lover

by Jojo_Ana



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Band, Drama Production Au, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Legally blond but not, Mutual Pining, Wenseul are besties, highschool, kim yeri is there if you squint, only slight joygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Ana/pseuds/Jojo_Ana
Summary: Its that time of year again in the school. The infamous drama class creates a production unforgettable to those who watch. Wendy is the first chair flute/piccolo and soprano sax. Irene is the lead actress for the play. Wendy keeps messing up her que during Irene’s solo (because Irene’s voice is d a m n). What will happen?Or, Wendy has a fat crush a the senior with a mesmerizing voice.





	Music Lover

“It’s called ‘the bend and snatch.’” Irene’s voice echoes through the auditorium. The drama class is currently doing a dress rehearsal. The play? _Legally Blind_. With the ever so beautiful Irene Bae playing her part as Ellee Wods.

Being that it was a rehearsal, the band was found playing in the pit. Wendy Son, the resident angel in the band and a veteran when it came to school plays, couldn’t help but look at the actress onstage. Too often does the girl find herself looking at the siren executing her lines with utter perfection. The homosexual in her screams. Like the way her band director looks like he wants to scream at her. _Wait._

“OH SHOOooOooot… Sorry BD (band director), I swear this is the last time, I promise.” Promises are meant to be broken, it’s a golden rule. Besides, how can Wendy follow through with what she says when Irene Bad sings. Never in her life did she expect just sing-talking “Beeeend and snaatch!” to be so holy- _Did an angel start singing ‘cause I’m q u a k i n g._ _I’m that Tom meme when he died and went on the staircase to heaven. Wait that’s my que. Again. shit…_

Wendy reluctantly turns her head from Irene to look towards her BD. The flutist/saxophonist throws him a cheeky, toothy smile. He looks back annoyed. “Son, that’s the fifth time today you missed your part. You’re usually good and a great example! What happened? Yes, I understand that it is mesmerizing how the band fits in with the drama. I would be distracted too, seeing how the arts merge and create something amazing. But! Despite that, by missing your part, you are prone to mess up someone else… do you understand that we are a puzzle, each person being a puz…” his figure looks like the ‘it really do be like that sometimes’ pose

BD drones on and on, talking about puzzles and blending and other dumb band related shit, to which Wendy heard none of. The player once again spaces off, at least this time a bit more secretly. Thinking about the senior practicing almost right behind her. _And we’re about to play. Gotta play. Right, playing. Picking up my instrument now. Playing note. C F G flat A fla- Her voice is so pwetty. And I fucked up damn._

The BD, noticing how tired and burned out how both the drama and band kids are (especially a certain homosexual flute/saxist), decides to end the misery.

“Alright, everyone take 15!”

Both the band and drama members groan in happiness. Those in the pit stood and stretched. If one listened closely enough they could hear bones crack. A person laughed with all their heart while another whisper-shouts, “Shut up Sootan!” 

Unknowingly holding her breath, Wendy releases her held air and sighs loudly. The musician proceeds to put her multiple instruments onto her seat and gets the hell out of the pit area. Like hell is she going to get lectured by her BD. Hell Naw, not today. And so, Wendy Son skirts the hell out of there. She needs a breather.

While doing so, only one person was racing through her head. _Irene Bae_. Ever since she arrived at their school, SM, School of Musical Expertise, she found herself being infatuated with the elder. Whether it was because of her irresistible beauty, or her soft yet intense personality, or how she clearly cares for those around her, or her unstoppable kind- 

Wendy does another sigh for the -nth time that day. _Irene Bae,_ the one who make the gays have heart attacks on the daily. Herself included.

Is it weird to look at someone like they’re your world even if a total of twelve words were spoken to each other? _Yes_ . Ok, how about just admiring someone from afar because of their beauty? _This is normal. If it weren’t for the fact that I do it daily. When I can. DURING E V E R Y OPPORTUNITY._ But, appreciating someone’s musical abilities is acceptable. It is an art school after all. _Not when it affects me to the point even teachers are betting in of when I’m going to confess._

Frustrated at herself, the hamster cries, “I’m such a weirdo. Fuucck meeee…”

“You should take me out on a date first babe.”

An unidentified voice calls out. Whipping her head around, Wendy finds the other lead of the drama production, Kang Seulgi. Her best friend. Putting a hand to her heart, the musician screams, “Jesus fuck, you spooked me!” A knowing smile sprouts on the bear’s face. “Das the point bud!”

Seulgi stands next to the musician and wraps an arm around the other. “So what’s got your panties into a twist” Something in the middle of a sigh and groan comes from Wendy. She proceeds to whisper, “Irene Bae…” another large sigh. “Again.” The Olaf melts into a pile of affection, memories, and sadness.

Affection for the one of her dreams. Memories of their (minimum) interactions. Sadness that they will never be together. Olaf melts.

“Wannie, I can see those gears in your head turning. And not in the good way. Stop.”

The smaller looks at her friend with a kicked puppy look. The latter feels her heart break a bit. Her friend as always been infatuated with her fellow lead. Seulgi always wants to help her with this not-so-little crush. And help she will. Today. _Bet_.

Looking towards to the hamster’s face, the bear gives her best smile. “Girl, you should and COULD do something about it.”

Sad pupper eyes increased. “Bu-but she gets asked out on the daily. Hell, even Bogum came to give her flowers. HE GRADUATED TWO YEARS AGO! HE’S A WELL KNOWN MODEL NOW. I’m just some music nerd who, who… is just a gay mess…a practical nobody”

Seulgi moves in front of Wendy and smooshes the other’s cheeks with her hands. She looked like a fish. The taller looks at the latter straight in the eyes and deadass, “You are Wendy Son Seungwan, the foreign transfer student with the brains and the beauty. You can swoon and did swoon everyone in the show choir, HELL ALL THE ARTS FOR CHRISTS SAKE.. You are dubbed as the kindest soul on campus in the student forums. The older students want you and the underclassmen want to be you. Don’t ever EVER say that you’re nobody. Cause you’re someone to at least me damn bestie. And you wiLL GET YOUR GIRL OKAY!”

After that long motivational speech from her best friend, Wendy got the motivational push and the confidence she needs to do something productive in her life. “Yeah I will ask her!”

“Hell yeah!”

“IM GOING TO ASK HER OUT!!” The two were jumping happily while looking like the biggest idiots alive.

“YOU GOT IT!!” Seulgi is the best hype(wo)man conformed.

“You’re going to ask out who?” A voice peaks from around the corner.

Simultaneously the two stop dancing weirdly. Seulgi has both her arms up high and a leg up to balance herself. A fairly normal happy pose. Wendy on the other hand…looked like she was in the middle of doing a dab and a whip. Dumb and dumber let out a scream each. Well, dumber pterodactyl screeches.

“IrrrrRRRREeENE unNIEEE!!! Hi! I didn’t expect to see my wonderful costar on this wonderful, uhhh…” She doesn’t know the time or day. “Week-norther-fuck ANYGAYS, do you need anything?”

The other two look at the bear in both disbelief and confusion.

“alRiGhTy YAy-fuCK! Imma go and take my leave!” The bear makes her way to the door! “I need to take care of my pet chick, She-it I’m coming baby!!” 

 _Wow, that just happened._ After a few awkward hours (seconds) of silence, the elder clears her throat and speaks. “Breaks over, the band director wants everyone back inside. We’re starting with _Gay or Foreign_ .” _I swear to god, BD has a vendetta against flutists._

“Alrighty, yeah, sure soon.” Wendy just stares at the floor while she was speaking, finding it quite interesting. _Well, the number of words spoken to me increased to 33 so yay? At least she talked to me aaaaa?_  

As she was spacing out and kinda waking like a penguin, she didn’t realize how close the wall is. And she walks. Right into it. Like an idiot. In front of her crush. Thee idiot that we love and stan. _Welp, there goes my dignity and everything I stand for and my life and- is she giggling? Oh god, her laugh._  

Looking up from the shoes that Wendy found so interesting, she was face to face to the wall opposite of the auditorium. After Pikachu face-ing the wall, she looked towards the now laughing girl and gave a lopsided grin. Joining her, both girls start laughing their asses off, as if they’re in their small little world.

As the laughing dies down, the awkward silence starts to seep in again. Trying to escape the intoxication that is Irene Bae, Wendy tries to yeet. “Well, practice is starting soon soooo…” Neither makes a move, to well, move. They just stared at each other. Wendy starts taking deeper breaths _cause she’s so damn intoxicating_.

A few pregnant seconds later, Irene gives a nod to the younger and turns to face the door. She rests her hand on the handle before letting out a sigh. Her mouth opening and closing, as if contemplating whether or not to say what she needs to say. _I should ask what’s up, imma do that_.

“Ar-“ “So-“

These bitches really out here using one brain cell at the same time huh. After another set of ughhhh pauses, they speak at the same time and interrupt each other again.

Wendy, being the gentlawan that she is, insists, “It's ok, you can go first. I was just going to ask if you were okay anyways.” She follows up with the smile that puts even the sun to shame.

The elder nods, but her eyes tells that the younger should go first. And so, she does “Well, first, I apologize if my mistakes in the pit caused you any trouble. I’m sorry and I’ll do better next time.”

Without missing a beat the elder replies swiftly,

“It’s all fine. But if you want to look at me like that, take me out…” A silent please included. Red flag. Nervousness and tension filled the air.

Cluelessly (or more like someone who wants to deny that her secret has been exposed) “Li-like what?” 

“…” A dramatic pause makes the girls look at each other.

“Your…world…” White flag.

Wendy’s expressive face and emotions come out to the forefront. Her eyes widen and her eyebrows do jumping jacks. Her mouth looks very fishlike at the moment.

“I- uM Um UMM!! WENDY SON SEUNGWAN IS UNAVAILABLE RIGHT NOW. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR NAME AND VOICEMAIL AT THE TONE. BEEEEEEEEP!” She starts shaking and quaking and vibrating and all things of the sort. The frozen hamster yeets quickly into the auditorium.

On her way inside towards the pit, Wendy whispers three wise words repeatedly, “fuck it fuck me fuck it fuck me fuckit fuckme fuckitfuckmefuckitfuckme…” Her mantra is impeccable.

Thinking over the situation and what had just occurred, Wendy, like a dumbass, realizes that she should just go off and ask the elder out. _I mean, I already lost any sense of shame after yelling in her face, might as well just go for it_. And so, the rest of the rehearsal goes off without hitch. BD finds the performance acceptable other than a few minor details. An hour later, everything is wrapped up and Wendy sets her not so thought out plan in action. 

“Joy! Can you put our stuff in the band room? I need to do something real quick. Thanks, I owe you! Bye! I’m off to live my best life!!” Without letting the favorite underclassman get a word in, Wendy states her demands and fast walks away.

As a girl on a (not prepared at all) mission, the hamster starts asking members of the drama crew where Irene would be. To which most responded with “In the girls dressing room” (she doesn’t know where it is) and a “That’s a you problem” (A small squirtle). Quickly dejected, Wendy starts losing hope and finds her shoelaces very interesting. When she looked up though, with perfect timing, she sees Seulgi exiting a room.

With newfound confidence, the musician quickly walks to her best friend. She grabs both her shoulders and shakes profusely. “Do you know where the girls dressing room is?!?!!” To which the latter replies whilst cross-eyed and soul gone, “I just left the room.”

Wendy takes a breathe and brushed off any (invisible) dirt off herself. She closes her eyes to pray to lesbian Jesus _because she really wants to make it work_. When she opens again, she finds Seulgi looking at her weirdly. Knowing the unsaid question, she quickly replies, “I’m doing it. I’m doing it today.”

The bear’s eyes widen as she exclaims, “TODAY!! BITCH WHEN DID WE MAKE THE EXECUTIVE ORDER. It don’t matter. GO FOR IT!”

For once in her life, composed and calm with a spark of confidence that she can, “Yeah, I’m asking her out. And shoo, I need to mentally prepare.” Being the most supportive (wingwoman) friend she can be, she smiles knowingly and yeets outside.

Finally left alone, the hamster breathes again with a hand on her heart. She prepares.

 _So, what am I going to do?_ Before she can freak out and call Seulgi for help, Irene comes out, changed and dressed, looking like a snacc (she looks really nice).

“Hello!” “Hey.”

They just look at each other. For a long time. Too long. It took like three pregnant pauses. _Irene is so breathtaking, and I just lost my stream of thoughts._

“So, ummm…” Irene looks back with her head tilted slightly. _Dear God, why did you spend so much time on someone_.

“So, about your proposal earlier…” a nod from the elder. “You want to go eat after the next rehearsal. Only if it’s convenient for you and all. I don’t want you to, you know, waste time on little old me. Just a quick meal, only if yeah. And and-”

“No-“ Wendy hears a heartbreaking. Of which is totally not hers. Nope, not at all. Yup.

“-because I was hoping to hang out today…if that’s okay with you and all. We can go on more after of course.” The girls’ eyes meet and the elder gives a shy smile.

If one were to take one look at Wendy, they would find a pupper in her place. If she had a tail, it would be shaking so much that she would be launched into the next dimension.

“Yeah! Let’s go!!” The smile that challenges the sun comes out once again.

————-

EXTRA

*from top spot (where the lights are), spying on the two from afar* 

A certain band underclassman looks at the soon to be couple with tears in her eyes. “They grow up so fast. Another matchmaking job done and done fucking well!”

A bear comes up and wraps her arms around the other. “You did nothing babe.”

“I WAS THE PERFECT SUPPORT SKEJCSEGSJ SHUT!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this! I really don't know what I'm doing. Sorry for any errors, I just vaguely edited to yee.


End file.
